


The Storm

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Concerned Lance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, klance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Sidelined from a mission due to a storm Keith winds up lost in a memory, one Lance draws him back out of.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might recognize this from To Hell and Back. After thinking about it I realized it didn't belong there so I'm making it it's own one shot.

Lance comes to stand next to Keith at the window. They’ve both changed into something more comfortable than their armor to wait out the storm. 

It’s quiet, the pink lightning cracking through the sky. Rogue bolts strike the kinetic barriers over each of the buildings, setting off impact ripples all along the surface. 

There’s a dull boom and Lance’s eyes rove over the deep green and black clouds, fascinated. He passes a cup of something hot that smells vaguely like ginger and peppermint to Keith. 

“Thanks,” he murmurs and Lance smiles. 

“Mmhmm.” He sips on his own, enjoying the chance to relax, to watch the storm.

The sky is a deep black in the darkest part of the clouds, shifting in shades of grey. They're backlit by green light, seeping through the thin sections of the clouds. The strange light reflects off the buildings and shields, making the whole city seem encased in glass. 

“Feel like I’m in a snow globe,” Lance says after a moment. 

Keith blinks, startled out of his own thoughts before giving him a funny look. 

When he feels him staring Lance snorts quietly. Something about the storm has them both speaking in low tones, unwilling to break the soft silence.

“It literally looks like something out of Ancient China out there,” Lance explains. “The pagodas all stacked high and narrow. Each one wrapped in its own barrier.” He feels self-conscious, trying to explain a silly thought he can't quite articulate. “I don’t know- it just-” He gestures awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck. His cheeks are warm. 

“No, I get it.” Keith’s thumb strokes over the mug and Lance's discomfort eases. “Feels like someone’s gonna pick up the world and shake it any second.” His eyes search the storm, unsure what he’s looking for. 

It’s an odd feeling. The lightning leaves deep burns on the surface of the planet, the ground glowing after contact. And yet the city stands, greenery spilling down the sides of the towering building, all perfect and undisturbed. But should those barriers fall… 

Keith feels his skin prickle at the potential destruction waiting to happen, just inches away. He wonders if the lightning strikes leave fulgurites behind the same as it does in the desert. 

A bolt snaps across the barrier of the building they’re in and Keith flinches. 

Lance’s hand touches his lower back and slowly Keith relaxes. 

As he does Lance pulls his hand away. He knows there’s something between them but it’s gone unspoken, silent stares and fleeting touches of reassurance or support, like now. Lance doesn’t want to push his boundaries, scare him away. It feels good to be someone Keith can rely on, who he can relax around. It’s a trust Lance has come to treasure. And one he doesn't want to lose. 

“Reminds me of the storms out in the desert," Keith whispers. A shiver runs through him and he shakes his head slowly. “You haven’t seen power until you’ve been caught out in something like that.” His fingers flex around the mug and Lance can see the tension building in his shoulders again. “Can hear the rain pounding down on the roof,” Keith rasps. His eyes squeeze shut. “The sound is deafening, but it’s nothing like the thunder.” 

Lance watches goosebumps prickle over Keith’s skin as he remembers. 

“It makes my ears ring and the walls and the floor shake. The lightning hits the sand, vaporizing it and leaving glass in it's wake." His breath shallows and his voice is so soft Lance strains to hear it. "It's terrifying."

Lance remembers the small house Keith had taken them to, out in the desert when they’d first met. There’d been nothing around for miles, nothing to break the storm. And he’d lived there all alone…

Keith opens his eyes and they’re glassy and distant. “They’d last for hours,” he murmurs.

Lance sets his mug down before stepping in front of him, protecting Keith from the storm, cutting him off from the world outside.

He touches his cheek, trying to draw him back. “Hey.” 

Keith’s eyes focus on him, letting go of whatever memory he’s trapped in. 

“You’re not alone anymore.” 

Keith’s eyes are wet and he hangs on Lance’s words, desperate for something solid to cling to. His fingers press against the mug until they’re white and bloodless.

“You’re not," Lance reassures. 

Keith takes a ragged breath, pressing into Lance’s hand. 

“I’m scared.” His voice is brittle around the confession, exposing his vulnerability, his fear. He hates storms. 

Lance takes the mug from Keith’s hands, setting it on the floor and pulls him into a hug. 

“I’m here,” he promises, his arms warm around Keith, chasing away the cold. “You don’t have to weather the storm alone,” he whispers. “Not anymore.” 

He feels Keith shudder, hears him hide a sob against his shoulder. 

“It’s okay,” Lance promises. The more he reassures him, the more Keith falls apart and the tighter Lance holds him. 

Eventually he lifts him up, carrying him to the bed and just holds him through the storm. 


End file.
